1.6 Trust Me
Plot Another busy day at Richmond Trinity Hospital. In the main storyline Christina is badgering Camille about studying for her mid-terms and keeping her grades up. Camille has been studying with a boy named Ryan. When he complains of chest pains Camille brings him to the hospital. Tom and Christina check him out and he does seem to have some kind of issue- feverish, chest pains, constricted pupils- and set him for an EKG. They confer and wonder if he's taking speed of some kind. She has him call his parents. While he waits for his procedure he and Camille study and flirt. He then goes into cardiac arrest and Christina, Bobbie, and Tom have to revive him. He has a disrhythmia. When they arrive and Christina hints at her suspicions, they are indignant. Dad is an Ear, Nose, and Throat guy and mom's a psychologist and their son is above reporach. Tom suggests a procedure to help repair his heart. The parents want to take him to the dad's hospital. When the tox screen returns showing that Ryan was in fact taking Adderall the parents blame Camille as a bad influence. Christina freaks at this concept but has a private talk with Camille and forces her to pee in a cup. Camille says she's telling the truth that she doesn't do drugs and wonders why her mom can't believe her. Because, Christina points out, Camille lies to her alot. And she recently went from C's to A's. Camille says if Christina makes her do this their relationship will be irreparably damaged. Christina asks Camille to get Ryan to tell her where he got the drugs. He does but Camille begs Christina not to rat Ryan out. Christina catches up with the parents as they're leaving. She confronts them with the knowledge that Ryan was getting the Adderall by prescription. The dad breaks down and confesses he was getting it for him to help give him the edge in a competitive academic environment. The mom freaks. Christina says they can still do the procedure. The mom agrees. Christina goes to Camille in the courtyard and hands her the tox screen and says she didn't look at it. They talk about trust issues. Christina throws the tox screen in the trash. As Camille goes to check on Ryan, Christina resists the urge to fish it out of the trash. Tom does the procedure and Ryan comes out just fine. He and Camille flirt in his recovery room. The mom goes to Christina and asks her to break the law and not report what her husband did. Christina tells the mom she's lucky that she just lost her husband and knows how hard it is for a child to grow up without a father, but the father better take a long leave of absence. Christina and Camille leave the hospital arm and arm with Camille admitting that yes Ryan may be her boyfriend indeed and says she now realizes that her mom lost her boyfriend in a way too. While all of this drama is happening with Camille and Ryan, Christina is also dealing with two other catastrophes. The first is that Sacred Heart's ER has been closed and Morrissey, the big bad suit of Richmond Trinity, has agreed to take their patients thus clogging every nook and cranny of the hospital and making life hell for the nurses and doctors. Every time Christina tries to clear a hallway of patients Morissey shows up, sometimes with other suits in tow, to muck up the works. When Christina and Tom finally go to complain to him he points out that he was putting on a show to get more staff. He didn't tell her because he doesn't trust her. He didn't tell Tom because he would've told Christina. The other problem on Christina's hands is Isabel. It turns out that Moses was discharged to a foster family and no one alerted Christina. She yells at the social worker and Isabel freaks out that she didn't get to say goodbye. Christina goes back to the social worker and apologizes for her behavior and asks for a contact number for the parents. At show's ends Isabel is cradling Moses and showing the parents how he likes to be held and rocked. The parents, Isabel, Christina and Camille walk out together and Isabel hands Moses over. Because of the frenetic ER issues the nurses are having issues of their own. Bobbie is in a fight with her EMT boy toy because his ambulance bag went missing after he asked her to look after it. She points out that she was kind of busy being, you know, a nurse and it was chauvinistic of him to assume that she would just keep on an eye on his bag in the ER. Christina susses out that the two have finally had sex and have moved from the warm and fuzzies to bickering old married couple. When the EMT's bag is found he apologizes and asks her out for make-up sex. She accepts. Candy is taking care of a young girl with a big gash on her head from a rollerblading accident. Her dad is cranky about the busy ER and wishes a doctor would come stitch up his baby. Candy notices that the dad seems unwell himself. He tries to put her off until he almost passes out. He's hypertensive and she helps save his life. This makes him somewhat less cranky. Finally, Ray is approached by a newspaper reporter who wants to do an expose on the overbooked hospital. Ray doesn't want to go on record but he lets the reporter shadow him and offers his insights, including how his male musk and testosterone create a palpable sensuality among the female nurses. It turns out that the reporter isn't a reporter after all but a schizophrenia patient from Sacred Heart which gives everybody a good laugh at Ray's expense. Cast Guest Starring Trivia Here's the plot from the IMDB one: Camille is supposed to be at the library studying, but instead is at the park with a boy, Ryan. She then has to drive him to the hospital when he has unbearable heartburn. The boy later flat lines and has to be revived. His father, an EMT, shows up with the mother, who say there is no chance he could be on drugs (as was suggested) and then blame Camille when the test is positive. The father then demands that they move his son to the hospital he works at and implies it is better. That is until Camille talks to Ryan and learns where the drugs are from. All the while, Sacred Heart has to close their ER and John volunteers Richmond Trinity to pick up the slack. This leads to more patients and not enough space. Ray is followed around by a reporter doing an exposé on the overload, but later discovers that the reporter is not who he appears to be.